


Daft Punk

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Mitch hears something in the middle of the night.





	Daft Punk

**Author's Note:**

> For Leonie

Mitch was awake in the middle of the night.

It wasn’t all that surprising. They were on tour and Mitch had never slept well in places that weren’t his own room. On top of that, he’d had just enough weird experiences in hotels to make him wary, no matter how many places they stayed in that were just fine.

Even the sound of muttering wasn’t surprising. Scott was always giggling to himself about something.

Except.

Wait.

Scott was asleep.

Mitch slowly pushed himself into an upright position, looking around the room. If there was a ghost or something in this hotel, there was no way he was staying here any longer than he absolutely had to.

He strained his ears to listen to where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming from Scott’s bed.

Shit. If there was something hovering over Scott, then it was definitely Mitch’s best friend duty to save him.

He crept out of bed and over to Scott’s, gripping his phone. 

When he got there, he almost started laughing in relief.

Scott was the one talking. He was just dreaming and sleep-talking. Not an issue at all.

Mitch let his shoulders relax and his death grip on his phone relax. He turned around, planning to climb back into bed, when what Scott was saying finally hit him.

He was singing the opening of _Daft Punk_. Mitch actually started laughing, quickly unlocking his phone and opening Instagram. 

Scott was not living this down any time soon.


End file.
